crimeandbeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
2016.09.26 Meeting Notes
A great big thank you to Dave for leading and taking notes during my absence. They have been compiled and are pasted below. I had a great time reading them. Since I wasn't there, I loved the mysterious way he listed the comments: "you know who you are." I had fun trying to guess who said what. I absolutely cracked up at the final sentence, made me sorry to miss this discussion. I may have swayed the score to Haller since I am more a fan of him than of Bosch. Maybe if you were stranded on the island with some GPS trackers you could mark your coconuts to keep them safe. See you on the 24th in costume and ready to discuss Chris Pavone! Transcribed by Dave (with a brief story synopsis for the memory impaired, aka ALL of us): The Crossing By Michael Connelly A big thank you to Janine for the seasonally appropriate treats. The Crossing started with Harry Bosch, now ex-LAPD, trying to avoid going from the prosecution side to the defense side, as his brother (Mickey Haller) was requesting. The defendant had not even remotely been on the police radar until they got a DNA hit from some seminal fluid left at the crime scene. The story was centered on Bosch’s eventual investigation, tracking down a trail that started with a missing watch and ended at the 2 dirty cops the reader was aware of from the beginning. It was a lively group with a lot of great discussion. We welcomed a new member - Debra. Scores ranged from 4.0 to 9.5. Average was 8.13. Interesting split between Bosch v. Haller fans. The Haller fans contributed most of the lower scores while the Bosch fans, for the most part, gave it high marks. Comments - (and you know who you are) * Did not like it, especially the slam of Arnold * Liked it, especially the slam of Arnold * Expected more conflict * Those cops were nasty * Weak effort by Connelly, his worst book (gave it the 4) * Thoroughly enjoyed, wants more Bosch and less Haller (X2) * Enjoyed but wants less Bosch and more Haller (X3) * Thought husband was involved in her murder * Ending weak * Couldn’t put it down * Stayed on track, didn’t go off story line * Light book * Didn’t understand why “DQ” charges were dismissed * Confused why “twins” were killed and whose twins they were (X2) * Check your car for GPS tag and forget the watch * Really enjoyed, especially the dynamic between the brothers (Haller & Bosch) As you can tell, the room was split about 50/50 between Haller and Bosch. Janice asked the question “Who would you rather be stranded on an island with – Haller or Bosch?” The show of hands was evenly split as well. The comments ranged from “Bosch would bore me to death” to “Haller would spend all his time trying to steal my coconuts”.